Golpes
by Sasura No Chikako
Summary: Y Shinya supo, que nunca había dejado de amar a Guren, aún siendo consciente que Kureto nunca lo dejaría ir... Pero decidió ser feliz, esta vez, al lado del hombre que amaba... Guren... había llegado a salvarlo
Buenas a todos y todas, esta es mi segunda contribución al foro de ONS, espero que lo disfruten.

Esta historia ha sido publicada en Wattpad, los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que el anime y el manga pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo la trama y la historia en sí son de mi autoría, fue creado sin fines de lucro.

 **& ·-·&**

 **Golpes**

 _ **Es bueno dejar el orgullo e lado por la persona que amas, pero no es bueno dejar a la persona que amas por orgullo**_

 _ **Después de todo, orgullo no es lo mismo que dignidad**_

 **&. &.&.&.&/&/&.&.&.&.&**

 **¡Pum!**

Otro golpe a la colección.

 **¡Crash!**

Otro jarrón que reponer.

 **¡Estúpido!**

Otro insulto que soportar.

 **¡Pazz!**

Otro moretón que ocultar.

Esa era una rutina. Una rutina que le provocaba un daño irreversible. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soportas todo eso? ¿Por amor? ¿Por miedo? ¿Cuándo llegaste a ese punto? No lo sabes, no lo recuerdas, no quieres hacerlo. Está bien, yo también lo haría, yo también lloraría acurrucado en un rincón tratando de que esa persona que está golpeándote pare y se apiade de ti, como lo haces en este momento. Llora, esconderte, aprovecha que no está y sal corriendo.

No lo haces, te levantas y vas a la habitación que compartes con esa bestia con la que vives. Te miras al espejo y te hechas a llorar, vas al baño, tratas de quitarte de tu delgado cuerpo todas las evidencias de lo que sucede en esa casa. No puedes. Es imposible. Lo sabes.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto, Kureto?

Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ¿cómo esperas que esa bestia si lo haga?

-Tuvo un mal día, seguramente.

Tratas de convencerte, inútilmente, del porqué del comportamiento de tu pareja. Shinya, déjalo, te haces daño, ¿no te das cuenta? Si, si lo haces, pero no quieres verlo.

Y sigues con tu rutina, no sales nunca de casa, Kureto es alguien posesivo, no quieres hacerlo enfadar. Tampoco tienes amigos, recuerdas que había uno en especial al que querías, ¿se llamaba Guren, no es así? Ah, recuerdas que siempre estaban juntos, sin importar la situación, ¿dónde está ahora? Ni idea, la última vez que lo viste estaba agarrándose a golpes con tu novio porque te gritó, pero... Eso era normal en una relación, ¿verdad? Después de ese episodio le dijiste que no querías volver a verlo, él te dijo que estaba mal lo que te hacía, pero no lo escuchaste, preferiste a Kureto por sobre Guren, mira las consecuencias. Oh, lo olvidé, para ti no hay consecuencias, sólo malos momentos que toda pareja pasa por algún momento de su relación.

Eres listo Shinya, demasiado, pero también eres orgulloso, lo suficiente como para no admitir tu error ante Guren. Lo sabes, sabes que los celos te cegaron cuando viste a Mahiru robándole un beso, provocando que aceptaras a Kureto cuando se te declaró aquel mismo día. Guren te aclaró todo, pero seguiste en tu necedad, él aceptó la derrota y te dejó ser feliz con él, nunca entendiste porqué te dijo eso, aun así, continuaste con la farsa.

Mahiru y Kureto lo sabían, sospechabas que confabulaban en algo, pero nunca indagaste más. Hay Shinya, _cuanto te dejaste cegar._

En un principio Kureto era un gran novio, algo egocéntrico ciertamente, pero aun así un gran novio. **Pero no era Guren**. Aun así seguiste como si nada, pensabas que no pudiste haber hecho mejor elección al escogerlo a él. Te seguías cegando. Fue después cuando Kureto comenzó a prohibirte cosas de manera sutil. Primero era la ropa, después tu forma de ser, tu ideología sobre una buena relación y por último, tus amigos. Seguiste con él a pesar de todo. ¿Costumbre? A esas alturas ya habías perdido gran parte de tu certero razonamiento.

El tiempo pasó, seguías con él a pesar de sus constantes gritos, reproches y celos. Eran una muestra de su amor, ¿no? ¡Obviamente! Tan obvio como tu amor por él. Tranquilo, seguro y todo se soluciona.

Kureto te ofreció que te fueras a vivir con él. Eras una carga que nunca quisieron tus padres así que, ¿por qué no?

Te mudaste, y todo empeoró. Tu pareja ahora se creía con todo el derecho de mandar todo lo relacionado contigo y, sin darte cuenta, todo se volvió normal para ti. Bien dicen que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor. Shinya, Shinya, _¿en qué te convertiste?_

Fue un día en especial que pasó lo peor que habías vivido en esa relación, te violó. No querías, a pesar de que vivían juntos, nunca te había tocado, querías conservarte virgen, ¿por qué?, ¿para quién? No lo sabias, simplemente querías hacerlo. Pero no se cumplió. Te violó no una, ni dos, ni tres, fueron cinco veces en tu primera vez, y no contamos las que siguieron. Porque él no estaba satisfecho.

 **Nunca lo estaría.**

El tiempo pasó, todo se convirtió en rutina, tenías miedo, miedo al abandono, a que te golpeara, miedo a las violaciones, miedo a todo. Ya no recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste bien contigo mismo.

De pronto dejaste de ser el único para Kureto, no sabías si alegrarte o sentirte ofendido, lo único que sabias es que querías acabar con todo eso. Pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Ahora ya no tenías salida. Recuerdas a una persona en especial, debiste hacerle caso cuando te dijo que no te convenía. A veces sueñas con que él vendrá rompiendo esa puerta, te tomará en brazos cual princesa y te sacará de esa pesadilla, prometiendo lo mejor de ahora en adelante.

Pero los sueños son sólo eso. **Sueños.**

.

.

.

 **¿O tal vez no?**

.

.

.

¿Cómo estará Guren? ¿Estará bien? ¿Se habrá casado con Mahiru? ¿Tendrá hijos? No lo sabes, y te duele saber que él tendrá una vida donde no estás presente, que tiene una familia que lo espera, que fue feliz y siguió adelante sin ti... Que te olvidó y no significaste nada. ¿Para qué lo niegas? Sabes que nunca te amó, que nunca fue tuyo, que nunca tuviste oportunidad.

Entonces recuerdas cuando Guren iba tras de ti cuando te metías en problemas, cuando te defendía de tus ex novios, cuando te decía que te quería, cuando tú tenías toda su atención. Pero eso ya nunca volverá, porque tú alejaste a la única persona que daría todo por ti sin fines de lucro. Y lo único que puedes hacer mientras que Kureto te golpea una y otra vez, es pensar en Guren...

 _ **¡Pum!**_

¿Qué es eso?

 _ **¡Pum!**_

¿Golpes en la puerta?

 _ **¡Pum!**_

Y de pronto una luz entra por el hueco donde antes estaba tu puerta, y distingues una silueta que hace mucho no veías...

-Guren...

Susurras

Y él te sonríe mientras aparta a Kureto de ti... Él nunca más te haría daño...

Y tú sonríes, y está vez te decides a ser feliz.

 **Con Guren**

 **&. &.&**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
